Chronicles of the Sith: The Duel
by flywood
Summary: Set between ep. 2 and 3. Count Dooku must choose his new apprentice.But how? Simple. A duel.This short story is worth your time. PLZ Review


Chronicles of the Sith:

The Duel

The Tatooine desert was full of clone trooper corpses and pieces of destroyed droids. Weapons and useless vehicles were scattered here and there. Silence reigned in the abandoned battlefield.

Count Dooku walked with a stride of sureness. Two super battle droids accompanied him, each one at his side. Two men quietly followed him.

One of them was a humanoid with purple scales instead of skin and the head of a gator. He was dressed in rough clothes, which included a worn-out pair of red pants, a black shirt which was covered by a sleeveless purple jacket. His name was Rotagus.

The other was a slim and short human who didn't have a single hair on his head. He was wearing a full body suit, which was entirely black. The man was called Kantivarez.

"This spot is perfect" said Dooku, when they reached a shady clearing. Giant red rocks filled the little oasis. Of course, this place had also felt the wave of war, as a big crater had eradicated what used to be a little pond.

"This is your arena. Enjoy it, while you're still alive my friends!" said the Count, with a chuckle. He then leaped on one of the rocks, sat down and looked below at the two warriors.

But why would they fight, you may ask?

Kantivarez and Rotagus had both joined the Jedi Temple as little kids. They had trained for years with their masters and had later on become Jedi Knights themselves. They had aspired to be great Jedi and wanted to become Masters. The two Jedi never got what they wanted though, for the council could sense constant disturbances in their thoughts. Dark disturbances. You see, the two often acted recklessly, even cruelly sometimes. The Council started giving them lesser and lesser missions because of their dangerous behaviors. That wasn't fair for the Jedi who were often paired on these assignments. And when the Clone Wars broke out, so did their emotions.

They sought out Count Dooku and volunteered to join him in his quest to defeat the Jedi. He gladly took them in, but never pitted them against the Jedi. He only gave the two friends commandmanship of a few of the battalions of his Separatist army and told them that when they were truly ready, who would let them attack the Jedi Knights. And the two fared very well. They won all of their battles and finally demanded fights against their sworn enemies. Dooku had no longer a choice. But he was crafty.

He agreed to let ONE of them battle the Jedi. _But whom?_ He would have to find out who was stronger. And that was easy. Simply let them have a duel. When Rotagus and his friend found out about their Master's wish, all of their ties of friendship were lost in a agonizing split-second.

And Tatooine was the chosen arena.

The two droids backed away from the duelists and awaited orders. Rotagus took off his jacket and looked at Kantivarez.

"So, this is how it ends?" he yelled to his opponent

"Yes it is, my friend. Unfortunately for you." Was Kantivarez' reply, before he activated his yellow lightsaber. This meant the beginning of the fight for Rotagus. He started up his red saber and ran towards Kantivarez, while swinging with his weapon. The latter waited as long as possible and when the blade was about to cut him in two, he back flipped away from the attack. As soon as his legs touched the sandy ground he flipped once again, this time behind Rotagus. The human executed a one-eighty slash towards his enemy's knees, but his lightsaber was blocked by the quick reflexes and the weapon of Rotagus. The two then engaged in a flurry of attacks and blocks, all the while moving their sabers closer to each other's faces. And that's where their weapons met with a flash of light and a shower of sparks. Both men struggled to push their weapon in the other's face and Rotagus had a muscular advantage in this power struggle.

After about half a minute, he sent Kantivarez' saber flying. The former Jedi looked at him in dismay. He needed a miracle to get out of this. _Yet he wouldn't die!_ When the alligator-like man's attack finally came, the human used the Force to stop the weapon and throw it away. He then sent his opponent flying and crashing on a huge rock. He instantly pinned him there(once again with the Force) and picked up Rotagus' saber.

Dooku started clapping from his watchpoint.

"Looks like it's over, gentlemen. Finish him off!" he yelled out with anxiety

_With anxiety?_

I'll answer this and another question right now.

_Why let only ONE man face the Jedi?_

You see, Dooku was afraid of the two former allies. And since they joined him, he decided to use them to his full advantage. He knew that together they made a deadly team. He made them fight in the Clone Wars and when he could no longer keep the duo occupied there, Dooku decided to split up the team and still benefit(At least a few Jedi would fall from one of his apprentices). That way they couldn't overthrow him. And that's why the Count was anxious to get the fight over with.

Kantivarez kept his former ally pinned on the giant rock and walked towards him, lightsaber in hand. Rotagus struggled from the Force grip, but he couldn't do anything.

"This is it, then…." He thought

Kantivarez' blade was inches away from his face.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled

And with that the human swung.

But it wasn't over. Rotagus used the Force to pump up his muscles tenfold and break free of his opponent's pin. Then, he jumped away from the attack, using the rock as support. Kantivarez' weapon met only rock, and sparks flew everywhere. Rotagus landed softly and took his enemy's yellow saber.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my friend, but I'm still alive!" said he

" You maggot!" yelled back, the enraged Kantivarez

"Watch your words, little one!"

The two rushed at each other, with great fury and engaged in furious parrying and attacking. Kantivarez' saber style was faster, like that of a musketeer. Rotagus' was way slower, for his swings were powerful and heavy. Basically, the human did all the attacking and the alligator humanoid all the blocking.

Yet, at last, Rotagus got an opportunity and sliced at his opponent's feet(His favorite target). Kantivarez easily jumped over the attack and sent the gator flying in the crater, with a dropkick.

Rotagus got up and wiped of the blood from his nose. His eyes became bloodshot. In the middle of the crater, stood one heck of an enraged Sith. But he was also smart.

"Ready, Kantivarez?" he yelled out

"For what? You're almost collapsing, fool!"

"You think so?"

In the blink of an eye he picked up the corpse of a clone near him and threw it at Kantivarez. The latter wasn't expecting this and succeed to slice the body in two an inch before it hit him. That was all the time Rotagus needed. With the Force, he grabbed two far away rifles and started firing at his now un-balanced opponent. Kantivarez had a hard time blocking all the rays and, finally, he got hit in the left arm and shoulder, in his right knee cap and in the chest. He roared out with fury and pain as he fell on his knee.

"Now it's truly over!" yelled Rotagus, with a horrendous yet tired laugh

He got up, activated his saber and ran up the crater to go for the kill.

"COME AND GET ME….." yelled back Kantivarez, as he coughed some blood

Rotagus jumped a few feet away from him and raised his lightsaber over his head like a dagger.

"IN HELL!"

As the gator-man came down towards the human, Kantivarez threw his weapon at Rotagus, which pierced him in the chest. Dooku looked on with dismay at the events that followed. Kantivarez' last stand wasn't enough to stop Rotagus' momentum. He fell on the human and planted his weapon in the bald man's thigh. Both men gave each other a bug-eyed stare and then looked at Dooku, who was starting to regret this whole duel thing. Their last simultaneous thought was: _Who won?_

Then they became one with the force.

Both fighters wanted to be remembered as great Jedi, then as great Sith commanders, but I, Darth Vader, remember only the duel.

**Thx for reading. I want tomake a whole Sith series so please give me some ideas.**


End file.
